


Ryby

by Croyance



Series: Camp NaNoWriMo 2016 [18]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series, The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Bo ludziom trzeba ufać, Dinner, Drabble, First Dates, M/M, Trust
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Każdy ma swoje sposoby na zdecydowanie komu ufać. Dominic jest w tym dość oryginalny.</p><p>Prompt 7. Ryby</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ryby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Acrimonia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acrimonia/gifts).



> Mały prezent dla Acrimonii. Sama powiedziałaś, że kochasz F&F ;)  
> Pisz dalej do akcji, zwłaszcza w tych coraz rzadszych fandomach.

          Dominic zawsze uważał, że nie można ufać ludziom, którzy lubią ryby. Zwłaszcza, jeśli dotyczyło to kanapek z tuńczykiem. Sprzedawał je w swoim barze tylko po to, by wiedzieć kogo unikać. Choć ich smak i tak odrzucał każdego... oprócz Briana.  
          Wszystko to jedynie potwierdzało jego założenie, że tacy ludzi zdradzają. Brian w końcu to zrobił, a to wiele znaczyło. Jednak po kilku miesiącach, po tym jak ich wszystkich uratował, wszystko się zmieniło.  
          Teraz, gdy siedzieli w restauracji, Dom nie musiał nawet pytać co zje jego towarzysz. Najlepsze danie rybne dostępne w menu. Więc może czasem należy zaufać takim ludziom mimo wszystko.


End file.
